The present invention relates to high density storage facilities and more particularly to a high density storage facility for storing boats.
Despite advances in building materials and techniques, cost effective facilities for storing large sized objects such as boats, cars, furniture and the like and providing mechanisms for obtaining ready and efficient access to the stored objects have not been developed. For example with respect to boat storage, conventional facilities typically comprise an oversized building with racks aligned along the walls of the building and a large unoccupied floor space extending the length of the building. The cost of the land and construction of the building often does not justify the income which storage fees may reasonably generate.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a cost effective, high density storage facility which provides ready and efficient access to the space within the facility where objects may be stored.